¡Ten cuidado con lo que comes o podrías vomitarlo!
by khanauzumakixD
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Dante consiguio su adiccion a la pizza, basado en una historia real XD
1. Come no vomites

**¡Ten cuidado con lo que comes o podrías vomitarlo!**

Por: khanauzumakixD

Hace no mucho tiempo, doce años para ser precisos, había un pequeño niño que vivía con sus padres y su hermano gemelo, en la Gran Manzana alias New York.

Nuestro pequeño protagonista, al que sus padres denominaron Dante tenia unos hermosos ojos de color azul que contrastaban con su sedoso cabello plateado, el cual no era muy largo ni muy corto, le encantaba el color rojo; al contrario de su hermano Vergil al que le fascinaba el azul, tanto que hasta el gel para el cabello que usaba era azul.

En fin el punto es que nuestra historia ocurrió un martes 12 de marzo de 1996, a la hora de la cena.  
Ese día los padres de los niños salieron de compras, así que se encontraban solos en casa.  
Dante, que ese día no había desayunado por que se quedo dormido y se le hizo tarde para la escuela, tenia bastante hambre y como ese día era en el que su madre, Eva, hacia waffles se quedo con las ganas de comer su dotación semanal de dicho alimento, y decidió que eso era lo que iba a cenar, pero como no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo prepararlos, le pidió ayuda a Vergil, pero este se negó

-¡¿Estas loco o qué?!- replico Vergil al oír tal proposición – Ni que yo supiera hacerlos-

-Oh vamos, no seas malo- suplico Dante ante la negativa de su hermano

-¡No!, además ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez que tratamos de hacer unos waffles?

-FLASH BACK-

Nuestros bastar… emm… digo encantadores niños estaban en la cocina tratando de hacerse un rico desayuno a la hora de la cena.  
En la cocina parecía que había pasado un terremoto al mismo tiempo que un huracán, todo era un completo desastre, cascarones de huevo por todo el piso, mezcla de waffle en el techo, cáscaras de plátano dentro del refrigerador, la basura que se encontraba en el bote de desperdicios arriba de la mesa y dentro de ese desastre podían observarse las siluetas de los dos infantes, al parecer no estaba resultando del todo bien…

-Emm… ¿Vergil?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Es normal que salga fuego de la wafflera?

-No¿por…-se detuvo al reflexionar la pregunta que le fue hecha- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?!- volteo a ver que se estaba incendiando el dichoso aparato

-…ups- fue todo lo que pudo decir Dante antes de entrar en pánico- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! y ahora que hago¡Ahhhhhh!- tanto era su pánico que se puso a correr en círculos rápidamente, cosa que se hizo notoria cuando comenzó a formarse un hoyo en el suelo, tan ocupado estaba que no noto como Vergil ya había apagado el fuego y borrado toda evidencia de que hubo un incendio, mas no la del desastre que había en la cocina.-

-Dante…- trato de decirle que ya no había fuego pero fue ignorado, pues el aludido seguía corriendo en círculos e inesperadamente se detuvo, se le había ocurrido un plan

-Ya se que haré, huiré a México donde me haré pastor de cabras y fingiré que una de ellas me mordió y me iré a un hospital…-

- Dante…-

-en Brasil, donde fingiré mi muerte y luego me marchare a España, donde seré reclutado por un circo ambulante…–

-Dante…- Vergil comenzaba a perder la paciencia. A veces se preguntaba por que su hermano era un completo idiota

-…como la mujer barbuda, y luego la verdadera tratara de matarme y… - lo piensa un poco - … nee, que flojera mejor me quedo aquí – Vergil tomo suficiente aire para emitir un gran grito

-DANTEEEE!!, ERES UN SUBNORMAL!! – toma más aire- LLEVO MAS DE DIEZ MINUTOS TRATANDO DE DECIRTE QUE YA APAGUE EL INCENDIO!!!- finalizo

-¿En serio?- pone ojitos soñadores-¿y por que no me lo dijiste antes?-

-…eres… un… ¡IDIOTA¡¡¡estoy tratando desde hace rato, pero no me haces caso!!!-

-No soy idiota, la sabiduría me persigue-

-Si, pero tu vas mas rápido –

-No entendí-

-Olvídalo, mejor limpiemos antes de que lleguen mama y papa y vean todo esto…- es interrumpido por su padre, ASparda  
-Veamos que , Vergil?- sorpresa… los padres de los mocosos… digo niños llegaron de hacer las compras y se veían muy molestos

-…Dante… Vergil… ¡¿me pueden explicar que significa esto?!- comenzaba a sentirse algo tenso el ambiente, la mama de los niños ya estaba alterada

-Mamá…, todo es culpa de… ¡Dante, él me obligo!- señaló acusadoramente a su hermanito.

-Mentira!, el fue quien me obligo a mi-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Si!-

-¡¡Basta¡Los dos están castigados¡Nada de Waffles por una semana!- y en un 2 por 3 la cocina estaba reluciente, gracias a la señora Eva que es toda una experta en este tipo de cosas.

-¡Buaa!, todo es tu culpa, Vergil!-

-Dante, deja ya de culpar a tu hermano, que eso no te va a quitar el castigo- dijo serenamente su progenitor.- Y díganme ¿por que hicieron todo ese desastre?

-Es que teníamos hambre, y como llevaban 5 horas fuera pensamos que nos habían abandonado- contesto nuestro personajillo adicto al rojo

-Si¿en donde estaban?- pregunto el niñito de azul, con cierto aire suspicaz.

-Emm… de compras…si eso… ya. No cambien de tema y vayan y lávense las manos que vamos a cenar.-

-Esta bien – dijeron al unísono y yendo al baño a lavarse como buenos niños que son.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Ah, si parece como si hubiera sido ayer – dijo con cierto deje nostálgico el crío de rojo

-¡TARADO, FUE AYER!- se exalto el de azul

- bueno, pero me ayudaras ¿si o no?-

-¡ya te dije que no!, ya me dejaste una semana sin waffles ¡¿que mas quieres quitarme?!-

-umm… ¿tus consolas?- respondió sonriente Dante

-¡serás...¡¡Voy a matarte cuando sea mayor..!!, por ahora no, soy solo un niño- termino Vergil de hablar con una tierna sonrisa.

Cosa que a Dante le dio algo de miedo, no por el hecho de que le dijo que le iba a matar , sino por que… ¡sonrió!, eso es algo que Vergil no haría mas que cuando se burla de Dante, así que mejor se fue a hacerse unos waffles el solo.

Nuestro amiguito de rojo arribo silenciosamente a la cocina como si de un criminal se tratase, a pesar de que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Se preparaba mentalmente, parecía que todo el mundo dependía de esos waffles.

Acercándose lentamente al refrigerador, le inspecciono minuciosamente asegurándose de que no había ninguna trampa o algo por el estilo, así que como no encontró ninguna, abrió el refri… no paso nada.

Tomo la leche que estaba en la parte inferior de la puerta, pero de lo que Dante no se dio cuenta es que su hermano estaba atrás de el…

-¡BUUUUU!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- cae desmayado el pobre niñito de rojo

-Jajajaja xD ja tonto, caíste… - deja de burlarse al ver que Dante no se levantaba – ¿Dante?-

-…- seguía desmayado y el azulito se desesperaba cada vez más

¡Clic! (sonido barato de un cerrojo siendo abierto)

-¡OH, no! Ya llegaron mama y papa, y este que sigue tirado--

-¡Dante¡Vergil¡¡¡Ya llegamos y traemos la cena!!! – al oír eso Dante se levanto al instante con sus ojitos iluminados y corrió donde se encontraban su mama y su papa, dejando a un Vergil un tanto sorprendido y enfadado.

-Cenar?- pregunto el ojiazul de rojo con cara de borrego a punto de morir

-Si, hijo mío no seas impaciente, anda y busca a tu hermano y lávense las manos, por que la cena ya esta preparada – le dijo su padre al crío

-¡¡¡¡Siiii!!!!- corre donde se encontraba Vergil y se lo llevo a rastras

-¡Oye¡¿que demonios haces?!- exclama el aludido mientras es arrastrado por el piso.

-Baño, lavar manos, cenar- dijo en forma robótica al llegar al susodicho baño.

-¡¿Y para eso tenias que arrastrarme por el piso?!-

-Si!- su expresión cambio por una muy alegre y no-robot.-

-Eres un… - ya no le dijo nada pues ya había huido

- seh…- y se lavo sus manitas con agua y jabón.

Regresó a la cocina y vio que ya estaban sirviendo la comida, así que se apresuro a llegar a su lugar correspondiente en la mesa.

Dante por su parte quien tenia bastante hambre, y que ya tenia servida su cena aun no había probado un bocado… esa cosa que sus padres habían comprado… era tan desconocida… tan enigmática…

-¿Qué ocurre?, Dante ¿por que no comes?- le pregunto su madre

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono el pequeño niño

-Ah, esto – les comenzó a explicar su padre- es una pizza

-¿Pizza¿Cómo las que salen en los comerciales de la tele?- intervino Vergil

-Exacto, venga coman ya, por que se enfría y después ya no sabe igual – termino de decir dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

-ñam...ñam…- la comenzó a comer… saboreando cada partícula de pizza que tenia en su boquita… debía ser como la pizza, pensar como la pizza, ser la pizza… bueno no, en realidad solo tenia que comerla… luego de tragar el primer bocado de pizza, algo en Dante había cambiado… no le gusto la pizza, le encanto, quedo fascinado con ella, su delicioso sabor a pepperoni con ese queso derretido y ese esponjoso pan tan placentero al paladar del pequeño niño.

-… ¡¡¡¡¡PIZZAAAA!!!!!- comenzó a devorar como si no hubiese comido en días, hasta que se termino todo. Y se quedo dormido en el suelo…

-¡Dios mío!… viejo, te dije que no trajéramos pizza- replico la señora Eva

-¡¿Y yo que iba a saber que se pondría así de loco?!- se defendió el progenitor – Mira a Vergil, el sigue como si nada –

-A mi no me gusto esa cosa – respondió Vergil, pero nadie noto que tiene un plato con una rebanada de pizza escondido para después…

-Y a la media noche-

Se ven las siluetas de 2 niños vomitando en el baño

-¡Broarggg!- el niñito de azul seguía vomitando

- mmm… Creo que… ¡Broarg! La pizza es mi comida favorita¡Broargg!- dijo el de rojo

**-****FIN-**


	2. La función continuará xD

Holas!  
Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla, pero bueno, lo unico por lo que escribo esto es para responder a sus lindos reviews y anunciar la secuela de esta historia que proximamente ver por aqui =D Los respondere por fechas xD

ShadowDante: Jojo, ese era el proposito, amigo. Pues esta historia es real, me paso pero con pollo Kentucky xD, y a mi tambien me encanta el chocolate.  
: Gracias =D, que bueno q te causo risa, ese era el otro proposito xD  
Kirie Sparda: Wiii =D  
Fran Dirnt!: OwO los imaginamos parecido?, magico =D  
Diosa Luna: Si, pero son cosas de la vida, creo q seria raro que comiera tanta pizza un niño y no le pasara nada xD  
roy-elric: Gracias y de nada xD, por eso escribi esto, para reir un rato xP  
ClaudiaHoshigaki: Pues no lo se, señor , fue magico? D: si, son las cosas q me inspiran xD  
Jedah Sparda: Yei!, q bueno... eres de México? Yo tambien :D , jojo, pronto veras otra  
Vampira Aislim: Oh no!, si te mató mi historia, tengo q pagar gastos funerarios?, espero q solo sea una expresión xDD.  
DawnMaiden: Wiii =D, gracias.

Creo q son todos xD, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y si... dentro de unos dias subire la secuela de esta historia que se llamará :  
"¡Limpiar retretes es como limpiar tu alma!"

Nos leemos pronto =D


End file.
